Behind the Episodes - Season 6
by AussieFicReader
Summary: I'm rewatching Season 6, so these are some musings on what's going on behind what we see on our screens. Nick/Jo.
1. 6x02 Old Colonials

Author's Note: This is a mid-ep piece for Season 6, episode 2 "Old Colonials", when Nick asks Jo out but they keep getting interrupted by police business. Jo's POV. I may add chapters for other episodes as I watch through the season again. I love re-runs.

Reviews appreciated.

Jo sighed as Nick closed the kitchen door behind him, on his way out to another police emergency. She had enjoyed a pleasant evening. It hadn't been a typical date, but a family dinner that she had enjoyed being a part of. She generally enjoyed babies, and Katie had been very sweet, although not particularly interested in the different lady at the table. Jo guessed that new faces were typical of life in the Police House.

She had insisted on helping Eileen with the dishes while Nick put Katie to bed. He was a doting father, although it was obvious to Jo that Eileen was the glue that made his lifestyle possible. She seemed to enjoy it, though. And Nick seemed to have a comfortable friendship with this accommodating aunt of his wife's.

His wife. Kate. After her embarrassing conversation with Nick, Jo had been told their tragic story. The late doctor had obviously been well loved in the village, despite being a newcomer of only 5 years or so. Jo had been surprised at how present this woman seemed in her absence. When Jo commented on what a beautiful baby Katie was, Nick's rejoinder was an easy "She gets it from her mum." Kate was still part of the family, and rightly so, for Katie's sake. But what did that mean for Nick? Was this really a date, as she had supposed? Or was he just showing kindness to the new teacher, the same way he would have for any other newcomer to the village.

Anyway, it hadn't ended as she had anticipated. Again. She and Nick had spent a few minutes together after Eileen left, which had been pleasant enough. A bit of an interrogation, but at least Nick seemed interested in getting to know her. Then the phone rang and off he went. And there she was, babysitting. She truly didn't mind looking after Katie. It just hadn't been what she had expected.

Placing the wine glasses in the sink, Jo moved into the lounge room and turned on the television. Finding nothing of interest to watch, she turned it off again and went in search of a book. This search was more fruitful and she was soon snuggled up on the sofa under a cosy blanket, determined to enjoy a bit of peace and quiet.

The quiet was soon broken by a wail from upstairs. Jo was experienced enough at babysitting that she waited a minute in the hope they Katie might settle herself back to sleep. But that was clearly not to be. Jo climbed the stairs as the cries intensified.

"Katie, it's alright. No need to cry."

The baby paused at the unfamiliar voice, then looked at Jo accusingly burst into fresh cries. Jo sighed and went to pick her up. "I know, sweetie, you'd rather Daddy or Eileen. But they had to go out. Jo's here with you. It will be alright. You can go back to sleep."

Sleep was clearly not on Katie's agenda at that point. Feeling discouraged, Jo rocked, patted, sang, changed. Finally, she took Katie downstairs and sat on the sofa to give her some milk. That seemed to settle her down, and she snuggled down into Jo's arms with a sigh.

In the stillness, Jo stroked Katie's golden hair and pondered. Was this what she wanted? She had always assumed that she would have children one day. Did she want to get involved with a man who already had a child? Did he want to get involved with her? She didn't know the answer to either of those questions. But with the small, warm body pressed trustingly against her, she didn't really mind either way. She would enjoy friendship.

As Katie drifted off to sleep, Jo closed her eyes. Just for a moment, then she would put Katie back into bed and return to her book.

Half an hour later, she roused to the sound of her name. She looked up at Eileen. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Nick had to go out."

Eileen looked kindly at her. "Did Katie give you a hard time? She seems to be doing a bit of that lately. Thank you for looking after her." The older lady lifted Katie gently from Jo's arms. "I'll just pop her into bed."

By the time Eileen came back down, Nick was coming through the door. He apologised profusely for his quick exit and offered Jo a cup of tea, but she was still feeling foggy with sleep.

"No thanks, I think I'd better head home. Thanks for dinner, Eileen. I'll see you later."

Nick helped Jo on with her coat and walked her out to her car. "Thanks for looking after Katie. Was she any trouble?"

Jo glanced at him sideways. "She was awake for a bit. She went off when I gave her some milk."

"Yeah, I thought we'd come through all the middle of the night stuff, but she seems to be doing that a bit lately."

"That's what Eileen said. We had a nice cuddle though."

Nick held her car door open for her. "Well, drive safe. See you round."

"Yes, see you round."


	2. 6x03 Forget Me Not

Author's Note:

Hi again. Thanks for reviewing and following. It's exciting for me to know that people are reading along.

This one comes from 6.03 - Forget Me Not. I've tried Nick's POV this time, which I found much trickier. Comments and suggestions are most welcome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Rowan loved his work. He loved the variety, the challenge, the people. Except when he didn't. There were times that he longed for a job where the end of the shift meant the end of the working day. But that was just not how his life worked.

He hadn't seemed to notice the odd hours that much before. Ever since they moved to Aidensfield, he and Kate had both lived like that. They lost evenings and weekends together, but they would often cross paths during the day, both at home and around the village. In hindsight, it caused an increasing strain in their marriage, but they made it work. Then… Nick still had trouble thinking too deeply about then. He had grieved, was grieving, would continue to grieve. But he and Katie were getting on with their lives. She was growing up accustomed to his lifestyle, Eileen had become a fixture, and the hours didn't matter anymore.

Until suddenly, they did. He knew that Jo struggled to fit into the world that he lived in. Nick would had loved to spend more time with her. But he had lost count of the number of times that they had been interrupted by some emergency or another. And although he passed by the school every day, he had completely run out of excuses for dropping by, and had driven Jo slightly crazy in the process.

He had been extremely pleased to walk into the yard in the middle of the day and be greeted by Jo and Katie together. But not wanting to seem over eager, all he could manage was "This is a nice surprise."

Jo had given him one of her saucy grins. "I don't come to see you. I came to see Katie."

He followed her into the house, joining them in a game in the lounge room for a few minutes, then leaving Katie to play while the grownups had a cup of tea. It felt good to have Jo here. And it was nice to be called on for help, to be needed by her. But then, once again, duty called. He wished for a moment that he could be less conscientious, but he couldn't change his personality. Off he went again.

Once Katie was asleep that evening, his first thought was Jo and his promise to help her with her project. In his ideal world, they would end up having an uninterrupted evening together. It was all well and good having Jo as a good friend, but Nick was becoming less and less satisfied with friendship. And it was hard to imagine taking their relationship any further with Eileen on the next sofa or in the next room.

With this in mind, it was completely unsurprising that as soon as Eileen went out for the evening, Nick picked up the phone.

Jo arrived with her poster, all business. And despite Nick's best efforts, her business-like mood continued, until the poster was rolled up and she made preparations to leave.

"You don't have to go just yet, do you?"

"Well, I think I'd better, before Eileen gets back."

Nick floundered for a moment, genuinely puzzled by her statement. At his urging, Jo explained.

"I'm just not sure how she feels about me being here, that's all. Sometimes I feel like a bit of an intruder."

Nick got to his feet, approaching her carefully. "That's the daftest thing I've ever heard. Eileen likes you. She's pleased I've got some company for a change."

Finally, despite all the awkwardness of the conversation, Nick felt like he was getting somewhere. Even as Jo protested that he wasn't her type, he felt a flush of pleasure. She had been thinking about him, considering a relationship. And he had learned to read her well enough to know that he heart wasn't in her protests, even as she spoke them.

"You're too old. And I made a solemn promise never to go out with a policeman."

Jo straightened and Nick realised how close they had come to each other. Disappointment and hope battled within him as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. "Well that's a pity."

And there they were. Face to face. Not too close, but definitely close enough to make a move, if one should desire to. Now he just had to move gently enough not to scare her away.

Then a bang on the door, a panicked villager, and leaving Jo to look after Katie once again.

Nick Rowan loved his work. But sometimes, he didn't like it at all.


	3. 6x04 A Long Shot

Author's Note: Just a little scene, because I love the character of Eileen and I wish we got to see more of her thoughts in the show. I get the feeling she knows a lot, under her innocent exterior.

Mid-Ep for 6.04 A Long Shot

Eileen and Rita strolled down the street, with Katie babbling away in her pram.

Rita turned to Eileen with a smile. "I was walking on the moors this morning. Jo Weston's a good rider."

"Yes, she seems to be."

"Come on Eileen, spill the beans. Are they coming along nicely?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to speak out of turn. But she's a nice girl, she's very good with Katie, and she and Nick seem to enjoy each other's company."

The two women chuckled together. As they passed the Aidensfield Arms, Gina came rushing past them, looking harried.

Eileen looked at her with concern. "Gina, are you alright?"

"Oh Eileen," she sighed, "I'm rushed off me feet. I can't cook all these meals on top of all my other work!"

"You need a new chef."  
"Don't I know it. After Anton left, me Uncle George has sworn off strangers. Says no one from outside of Yorkshire can be trusted. And where am I going to find a chef around here?"

Gina rushed back inside and Rita gave Eileen a significant look. "Where indeed?"

Eileen chuckled. "Oh Rita. I haven't cooked in a commercial kitchen for years"

"You could do it, though. Help George and Gina out of a tight spot."

"What about Katie?"

"I could look after her over the lunch hour." Rita looked at Eileen appraisingly. "You know you want to. Come on."


	4. 6x05 Something of Value

AN: Thanks for reading. I'm enjoying this little project, and I hope it's fun to read. If there are any particular moments/topics/relationships that you'd like me to explore, leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eileen came down the stairs. "Well, I'll be off then. Are you sure you don't want me to put Katie down before I go?"

Jo looked up from her position on the sofa, where she was reading Katie a story. "No, it's fine, Eileen. You get going."

Eileen bent down to kiss Katie on the forehead and then picked up her bag and coat. "All right. Have a good evening."

"Thanks Eileen. And thanks for leaving supper."

"Oh, no trouble. Make sure Nick eats some."

Jo grinned at her. "I will."

As Eileen made her way out, she smiled to herself. It was good to know that she was leaving a cosy couple to enjoy a quiet night in. In months past, if she went out for the evening she could tell that Nick had spent it moping around feeling miserable.

Earlier that evening, Nick had announced that he would need to stay in and work instead of going to Jo's place. Eileen had been pleased to hear that Jo would be coming over to keep him company. It had been the work of a moment to involve herself in a social occasion. It was a good thing Eileen had friends who were supportive of her efforts to give the young couple some time alone whenever they could squeeze it in.

Jo finished reading Katie her story and picked her up, carrying her into the Police office where Nick was busily typing away. He looked up as they approached and reached for Katie. "Hello sweetheart." Katie turned herself in his arms, immediately interested in the typewriter keys, and he shifted to move her away.

Jo moved a stack of papers further away from the little girl's reach. "Eileen's just gone out and I suspect it's time that Katie went to bed."

"Yes, I'll just finish this bit and then I'll take her up next," said Nick.

Jo looked at the pile of paperwork next to his desk and raised her eyebrows. "How about you keep going and I'll take her up? I'll just put the food in the oven first."

Without really waiting for his answer, she went back into the kitchen. Nick placed Katie on the floor, away from the typewriter, and watched as she toddled unsteadily across the office. When she came back towards him, he picked her up and blew a raspberry on her cheek. Jo came back in, not really sure if the girl would willingly go with her. But Nick gave Katie a goodnight cuddle and kiss, and handed her to Jo. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Jo will pop you into bed."

Jo started to go back to the kitchen when Nick's words stopped her. "Humpty Dumpty then Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Yes, Eileen filled me in on that trick the other day. In case I ever happen to be here when you get called out, she said."

"See, I told you she had no problem with you being here. She likes you."

"Okay, maybe I was just being paranoid." Katie started to squirm in Jo's arms and Jo looked down at her. "I'd better get you to bed. Say good night to Daddy."

Katie turned to Nick and gave him a beautiful smile, the one that mirrored Kate's. "Nigh nigh Dadda."

"Good night, Katie."

"Lambie," Katie stated, very matter of fact. Jo laughed.

"Yes, good idea, let's go and find Lambie."

Nick watched them go, feeling a little conflicted. He liked seeing Katie and Jo together, and he really did need to get this report done. But he didn't want to use Jo for free babysitting. He could hear Jo's footsteps heading up the stairs, and her calm voice interspersed with Katie's single words. With a sigh, he picked up another piece of paper from the stack and got back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Jo drove home later that night, she thought over the evening and all that had occurred. After weeks of seeing each other, gradually getting closer, he had finally kissed her. And not just a modest peck either. They had both thoroughly enjoyed losing themselves in each other's arms. How good it felt to be kissed like that again. After her last relationship disaster, she knew she should be careful and guard her heart. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to do. She wasn't sure that she wanted to anymore.

The whole evening had felt like she had stepped into some sort of dream. Like playing house, except now she was a grown woman and this could be for real. Little Katie had been quite happy for Jo to put her to bed, and had wound her chubby little arms around Jo's neck as she had climbed the stairs. Jo breathed in the sweet smell of talcum powder and happily settled the toddler for the night.

While dinner heated, she had worked at the kitchen table and listened to the click-clack of Nick's typewriter. And every so often, one of them had shared a thought through the doorway. Marking essays was certainly more enjoyable when she had someone to share her students' funny observations with.

Then the meal was ready. They put their work aside and enjoyed their time together. A haven of peace in a busy day. Good food, good wine, good conversation. And good kissing. As she pulled up beside her cottage, Jo could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers, and the memory sent a shiver through her body. Her own house seemed dark and cold, and she was impatient to see Nick again.


	5. 6x06 Frail Mortality

Author's Notes: I've realised it would be useful to post a short summary of each episode, so all you lovely readers can remember what it was about and know where my scenes fit in. At some stage I'll go back and add summaries to the first 4 episodes as well.

I have fics already written for a few episodes later in the season but a few gaps as well, so I can't promise a particular posting schedule.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on these mini-fics, if you can spare a moment to leave a review.

Oooooooooooo

Episode Summary:

In this episode, a Russian gypsy accidentally leaves his children behind at Greengrass' house, and they get looked after for the day (at the school and then by Jo at home) until he comes back for them. A young woman (the daughter of head teacher Mrs Watkins) gets knocked off her bike and the villagers believe it was Maggie. But the accident turns out to be part of a love triangle. Meanwhile, Jo would like more time alone with Nick and suggests that they go away for a weekend together. He agrees.

This is a little mid-ep fic, when Mihail the gypsy turns up at the police house looking for his kids.

I was randomly wondering what kids car seats were like in the 1960s, and they look so amusing that I just had to write something with Katie in a car.

Oooooooooooooo

"_I thought I had lost my boys."_

"_No, they're fine. They're in very good hands."_

Nick finished buttoning his shirt and pulled on his coat. Knowing that Eileen had popped out for a few minutes, he picked up Katie from the floor and put her in her coat. He carried her out to the car and placed her in her car seat, before getting in himself. With Mihail following in his caravan, they drove to Jo's cottage.

When they arrived at Jo's, Mihail. was out of the car almost before Nick had stopped the engine, let alone taken Katie out of the car. Nick understood; of course Mikhael would be eager to see his boys again. He gave Mihail a warm smile and nodded his head. "You go ahead and knock. I'm right behind you."

Mihail knocked on the door and Jo opened it a moment later. "You are the school teacher? You have my boys?"

At the sound of their father's voice, the two children raced past Jo and out the door. "Papa! Papa!"

Mikael knelt to embrace them both as Nick came up behind, carrying Katie.

"Hi Nick, hello Katie. Why don't you all come inside?"

They all came in to Jo's sitting room, and Katie reached for Jo. Nick passed her over and Katie started fiddling with Jo's necklace. Mihail disengaged himself from his children's arms and turned to Jo with a smile. "My name is Mihail. Thank you so much for looking after them. I was so worried."

Jo shook his hand. "Joanna Weston. They were no trouble. I'm very glad to see you all back together again."

Nick explained the situation to Jo. "Mihail thought that the boys were in the back of his caravan when he left Claude's place. He didn't realise until later that they weren't there."

"Oh, how awful."

"Many thanks for taking very good care of them. Many, many thanks."

Nick glanced down at Katie as she yawned widely in Jo's arms. "Well, I'd better get Katie home to bed."

"Yes, and my boys need to go to bed too. Miss Weston, please wait and I will get you a small gift."

Mikael and the boys headed out to the caravan. Nick took Katie back and the little girl rested her head tiredly on his shoulder. He reached down and gave Jo a soft kiss. "All's well that ends well, eh?"

"Yes. The poor little things were getting pretty worried. Didn't stop them eating me out of house and home though!"

Nick laughed. "Speaking of food, are you free for supper tomorrow night?"

"Sorry, no. I haven't done any work so far tonight and with Mrs Watkins off I've got a stack of extra paperwork to do. How about Friday?"

"I'll see you at the pub about 7. Unless I can find some official business at the school before then."

Jo smirked. "See what you can come up with. Goodnight."

With another quick kiss, Nick and Katie headed off to his car. Nick farewelled Mihail, who was heading back towards Jo with a tea samovar as a gift for Jo. Katie gave Jo a little wave and settled in to her seat to enjoy her car ride with her daddy.


	6. 6x07 Snapped

**Episode summary: **

Nick and Jo have planned their weekend away, but Nick hasn't told Eileen who he's going away with, which means an awkward conversation between Jo and Eileen.

Meanwhile, there's a hostage situation. Nick calls into school to tell Jo that he'll be a bit late to pick her up. By the time the situation is resolved, it's very late, but Jo is still pleased to see him. Unfortunately, Nick tells her that he has to go back to the station, as the criminal will only talk to him. Jo thinks he doesn't really want to come for the weekend and ends their relationship.

This fic takes place immediately after the end of the episode.

Oooooooooooooooo

Jo sat bleakly down at the table. The sound of her front door closing echoed around her. Why on earth had she done that? True, she didn't feel like going away for the weekend anymore, but did she really have to call the whole relationship off?

For a moment, Jo was tempted to run after Nick, to call him back. But she couldn't. She was too proud for that. Too stubborn, her father would say.

The trouble was, she didn't understand life in the police force. She didn't have any past experiences to draw on. She didn't know how many of these emergencies were actually emergencies and how many were just Nick working too much. Or avoiding her. Stringing her along but trying not to get too close.

He had seemed keen to go away for the weekend, at first. But why hadn't he told Eileen the truth? Was he ashamed of their relationship? Ashamed of her? Was all this Eileen's influence? After all, Eileen was Kate's aunt. Surely she wasn't all that pleased to see another woman on the scene barely a year after her niece's death.

Jo ran her hands through her hair and scrubbed at her teary eyes. It wouldn't do to cry. After all, she was the one who had ended it. Protecting herself, that's what she was doing. Better to end it now than to get hurt worse later. She couldn't trust Nick to keep his word. He hadn't come when he'd said he would. He wasn't willing to prioritise spending time with her. It had happened so many times before. Something always got in the way.

A small voice of reason sounded in her head: "He tried to tell you. He came to the school to say he'd be late. He drove all the way over from Ashfordly to tell you that he couldn't come tonight, when he could have just picked up the phone." Huffing in frustration, Jo pushed those thoughts away.

She picked up her case and carried it upstairs, flinging it on the bed and flinging herself down next to it. She wanted to be angry with Nick. She wanted to be furious with him for ruining her weekend. She was better off without him and that was that.

But as she lay there, she felt bereft. Maybe it was the right thing to do. Maybe a policeman's lifestyle was just too unpredictable for her. But even if it was the right decision, she would miss him. So much.

With a huge sigh, Jo pulled the quilt up over herself and gave in to the tears.


End file.
